Awake
by bitterberries
Summary: All he wanted to hear was her voice. Jerza . [Tumblr prompt]


**A/N: Tumblr prompt. Enjoy. You guys should listen to awake by secondhand serenade to deepen the experience. i hope y'all cry huehueheuue**

_If it's not too late for the prompts, i've started watching once upon a time and now have the idea for a jerza true love's kiss kind of senario? Maybe Jellal kissing Erza?_

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Awake**

* * *

It all happened in a flash.

Like explosive thunder sounding out from a sudden storm. Like movements going at the speed of light.

It all happened too _fast._

The event was crystal clear in his head. Vivid images of her -lifeless- stuck in his head, and he didn't know what to do about it. Neither of them saw it coming.

He remembered digging her out from under the hard, dusty rubble, desperately trying to pry her out. She begged him to leave her there but he didn't dare consider the plea. He remembered finally getting her out and cradling her in his arms, but wincing when her legs were all bloodied, and broken. He remembered the part where when she laid a pale hand on his cheek, she smiled weakly at him before her eyes fluttered shut.

Nothing was more painful than feeling her last, sweet breath leave her.

_"E-Erza…no…n-no stay with me!__ I-I'm still here…You can't just g-"_

Blood seeped through her clothing from the gash in the middle of her abdomen. All he saw was _red. _The color of her hair, the color of his hands, the color flowing out from her dead body. It was surreal. What was supposed to be his favorite color ended up becoming a nightmare in the end.

A _dream._

* * *

He sat up quickly on the cushioned chair and woke up with a startle, hyperventilating as his chest rose up and down in a staggered pattern. Beads of sweat peppered his forehead while a small tear dragged down his eye. As he calmed down, the feeling of sorrow he harbored revealed itself again when he realized where he was. The dim ray of light from the window peeked into the room, indicating that it was finally dawn, and the sun was about to rise.

The guild's infirmary was warm, but at the same time it just felt terribly cold.

He wanted to smile. He wanted to experience that usual feeling of affection when he noticed that her hand was in his. It felt better when he held it, and it helped him fall asleep easier on her bedside. But it was only _his_ hands that held hers, not _hers_ clutching his hands back.

_Why couldn't it be a dream?_

The double doors opened with a quiet push, and Jellal shifted his gaze towards the sudden intruder. Small footsteps echoed in the quaint room. A petite, dark blue haired girl and a elderly pink haired lady emerged, entering with frowns on their faces.

"Jellal-san," Wendy bit back her lip before speaking. "I washed your clothes." She walked up to him and placed the large bundle of clothing on the end of the hospital bed, then walked back slowly to the woman's side.

He wiped his eyes tiredly and nodded. "Thank you Wendy."

There was an uncomfortable silence of just stares, and Jellal had a grave feeling on why.

"You best be grateful," Porlyusica began, looking at the man with hard, red eyes. "Erza's condition is better than before. The blood loss was terrible, but it's manageable. Her fractures, her cuts, the gash in her stomach; we did the best we could on all of her injuries and you should be grateful for that."

"I am," he replied immediately. "I'm grateful."

But the woman shook her head regretfully. The dragon slayer beside her let tears drip on the floor and clamped her hands over her mouth. She let out a muffled sob into her palms when Jellal stared at her, eyes wide and his heart racing.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Jellal-san…" the girl cried. She instantly fled the scene, and left Porlyusica alone with him. He averted his gaze from the open door to the elder in hopes of searching for that tinge of hope in her eyes.

But his heart shattered when she took slow steps over to him, and told him her conclusions on what was bound to happen. The tears that cascaded down her eyes were sadly visible.

"Judging from how things have been going for Miss Scarlet, she could lose her breath _any moment now_. There's no saying she could live with all the damage she took."

He blinked several times as if he was trying to wake up again.

"W-wait, wha-"

"Hoping she'll make it alive is the only thing we can do, I'm afraid. She's been in a comatose for several hours, and at this point it doesn't look well."

"…"

"I'm sorry. You can stay here for as long as you like. But I recommend you say your… goodbyes first." And with that, she left the room and shut the door, leaving him to suffocate in the painful silence.

He felt himself tremble in his seat. To avoid the feeling he stood up, and he instantly felt frozen to the floor.

The hand that held hers let go, and by his side he felt his fists clench tightly, but quickly loosen.

What was the point?

His emerald irises stared blankly at her sleeping form. He scanned her entire body slowly, and carefully. Stepping closer to her now, a hand landed upon her still soft scarlet tussles of hair, and he ran his fingers through it.

_"Such beautiful scarlet hair…Why don't we call you Erza Scarlet? That way, I won't forget it!"_

Then it slowly trailed from her hair to her cheek, which surprisingly still had a tint of rose to it. His hand shook slightly as he caressed it gently and tenderly.

A tear slipped down his face.

_"I thought I would never see you again…"_

He took in her entire appearance now, from her long lashes, to her pale lips, and dull strands of red. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous even in that way. She looked relaxed, at peace. It reminded him of when they were in the Tower of Heaven. In those years, nights were hard, and he remembered staying awake with her until she fell asleep.

Jellal tried to blink away the water blurring his vision. This was a different kind of sleep. Her name came out without warning in a brittle, trembling voice. "Erza…"

She didn't move an inch. Finally, his hand came down her neck, and rested on top of the requip mage's heart.

And he flinched, then snatched it away at the contact forcefully.

_He couldn't feel anything._

The realization that her pulse was already gone stunned him, and he stood there, looking down at her dead body with silent tears cascading in a waterfall. His thoughts were raging; there was so many things he wanted to say, but nothing would pour out.

_Erza please…_

Hesitantly, without anything to do anymore, he sat on the bed and moved his head towards her. He tried to smile, but all that showed was a quivering lip. He felt heartbroken, as if his hearts been smashed into a billion pieces.

"I'm s-supposed to l-live on and g-grab the future…b-but…"

His voice cracked. "M-my r-reason f-f-for living,..it's you, didn't you know?"

The only thing he wanted to hear was her voice.

He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it, hoping she could feel it.

"Y-you're my future. Y-you're m-m-my reason…s-so-"

A sob cut him off mid-sentence, and his attempt to swallow the lump in his throat only caused him to gasp heavily and start crying into her hand. "_You're not supposed to go_…"

The azure haired man shook his head, wanting to believe it was all the dream. "_Y-you can't leave me…you c-can't..."_

All he could want, all he could think of was her. The girl he's been so madly in love with for as long as he could remember; that was who he wanted to be with, that was all that mattered to him in the moment.

With a sniff, he leaned over her and let his tears drip onto her face. His forehead touched hers, and he rested against it, closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing.

It wasn't of any use. He then popped them open again, and whispered in a desperate voice.

_"I-I love you."_

The feeling of his lips against hers; it was almost as if time slowed down all of a sudden, only waiting for them two, only putting the scene in slow motion as if to savor the remaining time for the lovers. His lips grazed hers softly, and they moved with passion, desire, love, lust, sorrow, care– everything he felt for her. He wanted it to be recognized through the kiss. Everything he held for Erza was released this way. He wished for her to notice his feelings even though the truth told him she couldn't feel it.

But then he felt a twitch.

It was then that his world started to turn back upside down, in its right way. He gently released his lips from hers in a state of pure shock, and laid one of his hands on the pulse on her neck. His stomach erupted in butterflies when he felt the slight twitch of a steady beat. The sound, the feel of the movement resonated in his ears, and it was all he could hear.

Gasping tearfully, he looked at her better now, and saw those amazing warm brown eyes glimmer at him in her own tears of love.

"God... you're really something.." Erza chuckled hoarsely, pulling his head back to hers.

* * *

**it was a happy ending i swears it**

**if you guys got confused, erza got hurt, was in a coma, and like porlyusica said her heartbeat was able to disappear any minute then. she was in a comatose, but just like that it changed. thus, the part where jellal was caressing her and he couldn't feel her pulse when he laid it on her chest. so she died at that part because her heartbeat suddenly stopped.**

**but he kissed her and boom instant life.**

**anways, send me more prompts on tumblr if you want**

**leave reviews please :)**


End file.
